The fire of love
by I am Harry Son of Lupa
Summary: Apollo is in love with Percy but she already has a lover. What will happen when Apollo tries to make Percy love him. Fem Percy
1. Chapter 1

**3****rd**** person POV**

Percy, Annabeth and Thalia were sitting on the floor in the Poseidon cabin laughing at each other's jokes when Thalia just had to blurt out one of the most ridiculous questions that she could've asked at that moment.

"So Annabeth how are things going with you and Will Solace?"

"Were going fine" she answered.

"Percy, are you ever going to get a boyfriend" Annabeth added.

"I don't know?" Persephone Jackson replied.

"That's what you say every time we ask you this question" Thalia said.

"I left the hunters so that I could be with my true love" Thalia quickly added to her last statement.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Percy said.

"But the right guy just hasn't come around yet" she added sarcastically.

"You do know that you have more than half the camp drooling over you right" Annabeth said.

'_Annabeth's right I do have half the camp drooling over me but that's because I'm stunning with slightly tanned skin, athletic build, around 5'4 feet tall and every guy I meet tells me that I have a drop dead gorgeous face, but the one thing that they didn't know was I already have a boyfriend and I didn't want them to know' Percy thought._

"Percy, Percy" Annabeth was saying while snapping her fingers in front of Percy's face.

"Hm…oh sorry just zoned out for a bit" Percy replied.

**Apollo's POV**

The council meeting was as boring as ever so all I did was listen to music on my IPod while looking at a photo of the most beautiful girl in the world Persephone Jackson the girl that captured my heart.

"APOLLO" Zeus thundered (pun intended).

"Yes father" I said as I pulled my headphones out of my ears.

"Would you like to have a say on the matter?" Zeus asked me.

"Why would I want to have a say in this matter" I replied.

"Well this matter is about you" Athena explained.

"What would this matter be then?" I asked.

"We have realised that you haven't sired any demi-god children lately" Zeus said with a questioning look on his face. "What would this reason be?" he added.

_Should I tell them about Persephone? No I'm not going to tell them Uncle P would kill me. I know I will just tell them I've fallen for a woman then no one will know who it is._

"The reason that I haven't sired any demi-god children lately is because I have fallen for a mortal woman" I answered.

"Who might this mortal woman be?" Zeus asked.

"You have no right to know father for it is private information" I replied.

It looked like Aphrodite was about to jump through the roof she was that excited.

"Well then I guess it doesn't matter. Council dismissed" Zeus proclaimed.

Everybody flashed out of the room except for me for I had something important to do.

"Aphrodite" I called.

Just then a bright flash of light appeared and when it disappeared there stood Aphrodite goddess of love.

"What is it brother? Please tell me it has something to do with this mortal woman? Who is she? Do I know her?" Aphrodite asked firing question after question at me.

"Slow down sister and yes is has something to do with the mortal woman and yes you do know her" I explained.

"Who is she?" Aphrodite asked again.

"You must promise on the river Styx to never tell anyone" I said.

"I promise on the river Styx to never tell anyone who Apollo god of the sun loves unless I have his direct permission" Aphrodite said. "Now who is she?"

"The woman I love is Persephone Jackson" I said while trying to hide my blush.

"You've set your standards high now haven't you brother" Aphrodite said with a happy look on her face.

"Yes, yes whatever, I need your help I haven't a clue of how to make her fall for me" I explained with a helpless look on my face.

"Fine I shall help you but be warned she is not like regular women, it will be a lot more challenging to make her fall for you, and you won't be able to win her over with a smile and a few cheesy lines" Aphrodite explained going all serious on me. "Just say Romeo and Juliet in head and I shall help you".

"Thanks sis" I said with a relieved expression on my face.

"Now go get her" She said and flashed away.

"Alright you can do this Apollo you're a chick magnet after all" I whispered to myself before flashing away.

**Percy's POV**

I was lying down on the beach with my eyes closed when I heard someone walking up behind me.

"Mind if I join you" the person said.

I opened my eyes to see a handsome male staring at me and I realised that it was Apollo.

"Oh… Lord Apollo yes you may join me" I said while getting up and bowing.

"Persephone there is no need to bow or call me "Lord"" he explained to me.

"Oh… sorry but if there is no need to call you "Lord" there is no need for you to call me "Persephone"" I explained with a smirk on my face.

"But is Persephone not your name?" he asked.

"It is my name but I prefer being called Percy" I said.

"Well in that case may I join you lying down on the sand young Percy?" he asked for the second time.

"Sure why not" I said.

"So why are you lying out here alone?" Apollo asked me.

"The beach helps me relax whenever I feel like me life is getting a bit over crowded" I told him.

For the next ten minutes we just laid there in a comfortable silence until he asked me a question.

"Do you ever fell like you actually like someone?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Like do you ever feel like you love someone?" he asked rephrasing his question.

"I guess" I answered.

"Do you love someone right now?" he asked.

"I suppose" I answered again.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"If I didn't know better right now I would assume that you're being possessed by Aphrodite" I told him while giggling a bit.

"I'm not possessed by Aphrodite I'm just curious" he said a bit annoyed. "But seriously who is it that you love right now" he asked again.

"My boyfriend" I said

"Oh… um… who is he?" Apollo asked a little surprised at this statement.

**Apollo's POV**

_Damit she already has a boyfriend. What do I do? I know I will call Aphrodite. Romeo and Juliet._

The world around me froze and Aphrodite was standing there on the beach next to Percy.

"You called brother? What did you do now?" she asked again.

"I didn't do anything but Persephone already has a boyfriend so what do I do?" I replied.

"I feared that this would happen" Aphrodite said with a look of thought on her face.

"You did, so what do I do then?" I asked her.

"You simply become her friend until she feels like she doesn't love her boyfriend anymore for I sense that she doesn't love him that much" she explained before disappearing and the world went back to normal.

"Well my boyfriend is an immortal" Percy said.

"Do I know him" I asked while putting on a charming smile.

"I don't know do you hang out with minor gods" she asked with one of her adorable smiles on.

"I hang out with minor gods all the time" I replied.

"Well he's the god of protection and defence and he has a twin brother who is the god of attack and offence, he has long grey hair but still only looks to be 18 years old which is a year older than me, he is very handsome, he has wonderful abs and well-built muscles and finally he uses a shield as his symbol of power, can you guess who he is?" she asked.

"Hm… is it Herusious" I asked with a smile on my face.

"How did you know?" she asks sarcastically.

"I'm his uncle how would I not know" I said.

_Great how am I meant to compete with Herusious he is way better than me when it comes to the ladies especially one as beautiful as Percy._

"Apollo, Apollo" Percy said while waving her hand in front of my face. "Are you ok?"

"What… yeah I'm fine just spaced out for a sec. Oh dam look at the time sorry but I've got to go and make the sun rise see you again tomorrow same time same place?" I asked.

"Sure" she replied.

_Yes, yes, yes she said that she would meet me here again tomorrow. Let's just hope that Aphrodite's plan works._

**Sup guys just like to say sorry for the late updates and I will try my hardest to get more chapters out on time from now on also this is just another idea that I had to put down on paper and I will be releasing a chapter for this story every 3****rd**** day so this is what my writing schedule looks like right now **

**Rise Of A New Camp: Every 1****st**** day**

**Life of a strange demi-god: Every 2****nd**** day**

**The fire of love: Every 3****rd**** day**

**So yeah just thought I would let you guys know and remember to leave a review and stay fresh**

**From**

**I am Harry son of Lupa **


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

It was the last week of summer and Apollo had come to visit me every single day. I don't know why he did it but hey I wasn't complaining he kept good company. But anyway back to the story I was walking towards Thalia's pine tree when I saw an orange McLaren F1 parked on the side of the road, I instantly knew who it belonged to and I knew where they would be. I was running towards the big house when I saw two people standing on the porch, one of them being Chiron and the had longish grey hair was well toned and wearing a blue t-shirt and pale blue shorts with a black leather jacket slung over his shoulder.

"Ah… Percy there you are" Chiron said.

The other guy turned around and I noticed that he was wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses.

"Hey Percy" he said.

"Hello lord Harusious" I replied bowing to him trying not to give away the fact that we were dating to everyone in camp.

I walked up and stood beside him.

"What are you doing here" I whisper from the corner of my mouth.

"What can't a guy come see his girlfriend" he whispered back with a smirk on his face.

"We're meant to be keeping this relationship a secret" I said.

"Everyone's going to find out sooner or later we may as well tell them now" he said.

"Fine then lets tell everyone" I replied back with a sigh.

**Apollo's POV**

_All right where is she, she was meant to be here 20 minutes ago. Don't worry Apollo maybe she's just running late, I should probably go and find her._

I was walking around camp looking for Percy when I saw her at the big house standing next to some grey haired guy talking to Chiron. I walked up to them.

"Hey guys" I said in the friendliest tone I could manage.

"Lord Apollo to what do we owe this visit" Chiron said.

"Hello uncle" the grey haired guy said.

"Danamilus" I said "Is that you?"

"No it's me Harusious" he said obviously angry at the fact that I had mistaken him for his twin brother.

That's when I remembered that Harusious was Percy's boyfriend.

**3****rd**** person POV**

'_This is awkward' Apollo thought._

"Sorry Harusious but you know it's kind of hard to tell the difference between you and your brother" Apollo said looking as sorry as I could.

"Doesn't help with the fact that you always liked Danamilus better" Harusious said with a hint of distaste in his mouth. "Anyway I'm going to be staying here at camp half-blood for the remainder of the summer"

"That's nice" Apollo said.

"Boys, boys can't we just get along" Percy said stepping in between Harusious and Apollo.

"Percy is right" Chiron said.

**Percy's POV**

"Thank you Chiron" I said "But Harusious don't we have some big news for everyone at camp"

"Oh yeah, Chiron could we say something at the camp fire tonight" Harusious said.

"Sure lord Harusious" Chiron replied with a smile on his face.

"Come on" I said to Harusious as I dragged him away from Apollo and Chiron "you've got to come and meet my friends"

"Alright" he said.

Annabeth and Thalia were in the arena sparing when I came in dragging Harusious behind me.

"Who's this" Thalia asked as she had just finished sparing with Annabeth.

"This is the lord of the wolves" I said sarcastically.

"What" Thalia replied looking very confused.

"She means it his symbol of power" Annabeth explained "Welcome to our camp lord Danamilus"

"First of all I'm not Danamilus I'm his twin brother Harusious and secondly don't call me lord or anything like" Harusious said.

"Sorry Harusious" Annabeth said looking very embarrassed that she had forgotten that Danamilus had a twin brother.

"Anyway Harry this is Thalia and Annabeth" I said pointing out who was who to Harusious.

"Nice to meet you" he said.

"Someone scored a good goal" Thalia whispered to me.

"Hey" I said friendly punching her shoulder.

**Harusious's POV**

"So why are you here Harusious" Annabeth asked.

"Well I came to see Percy and she dragged me over to meet you guys" I explained.

"Wait does that mean that… Oh Percy Thalia's right you really did score a good goal" Annabeth said with her mouth wide open.

"Shut up Annabeth" Percy said.

"So do you think that they figured it out yet" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"I don't know yet maybe we should just tell them" she said sarcastically.

"I think we got what's going on here" Annabeth said grinning.

"You got us" Percy said "Harusious is my boyfriend"

"How long have you guys been being going out?" Thalia asked.

"About a year" I replied.

**Hey guys sorry for the short chapter but I don't want to give away too much just yet and remember to vote on the poll. I would also like to say thank you for all the support that you've given me on this story so check out my other stories also. So on that note remember to review and stay fresh ;0**

**From **

**I am Harry son of Lupa **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for the late update but you know what happens around Christmas. But the main reason that I haven't updated in a while is because I went to Germany during the holidays to visit some of my family and I've just gotten back, so anyway here is chapter three of the fire of love**

**P/S: I'll be releasing a new story later on today so stay tuned.**

**Percy's POV**

"Wait you guys have been going out for a year" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Yeah" I said quietly.

"And you never told us" Thalia said with an angry look on her face "That's it Persephone Jackson you're in big trouble".

Thalia tried running at me but Harry moved in the way just in time to stop her from hitting me. I guess dating the god of defence has its privileges because Thalia immediately backed away from me.

"Ladies, ladies do we really have to fight?" Harusious asked putting on one of those smiles that used to make my heart melt.

_Wait used to make my heart melt. I still love Harry don't I?_

"Thank you Harry" I said as I stood up on my tippy toes and pecked him on the lips, but I didn't get the same feeling I used to get every time I kissed Harry.

_Am I falling out of love with Harusious the god of defence?_

"I do suppose that I was acting a little rational" Thalia said with a look of guilt on her face.

"Anyway I'm tired so I'm going to go and have a quick nap" I said before walking out of the arena.

The real reason I wanted to get away from the arena was I could figure out what was happening to me. Do I still love Harusious or not?

**Harusious's POV**

"So… um… Hi" was all I could say to Annabeth and Thalia.

It was kind of awkward talking to Percy's friends when Percy wasn't around.

"Yeah hi" Thalia said trying hard not to blush.

"Well… um I'm just going to go and catch up to Percy" I said while slowly backing out of the arena.

**Apollo's POV**

_Why the hell did Harusious have to come this is just going to ruin my whole plan._

I was walking around camp when I saw Percy go inside her cabin.

_Alright Apollo time to just go in and talk to her._

I walked up to the Poseidon cabin and knocked on the door.

"Coming" was the only word I heard from inside before Percy opened the door.

"Oh… Apollo" Percy exclaimed.

"Hey can we talk somewhere private?" I asked her.

"Sure" she replied "my cabins private enough why don't we talk in here"

"Okay" I said while walking inside.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Percy asked.

"Actually I can't remember" I said.

"Well then how about I help you remember" Percy said a seductive voice.

"Oh Persephone Jackson you naughty girl" I said with a smirk.

And then the next thing I know she crashed her lips onto mine and we were having a very heated make out session. I was enjoying every moment of it until I heard the door open.

**Harusious's POV**

I opened the door to the Poseidon cabin and the first thing I saw was Percy making out with someone that looked awfully like Apollo.

"Percy" was all I managed to croak out.

That's when she noticed me and stopped making out with whoever it was.

"Harry I can explain" Percy said looking guilty.

"No there's no need I can see what happened here" I said walking out of the cabin and back towards the road where my McLaren F1 was waiting.

"Harry wait up" Percy was yelling as she ran to catch up with me.

I stopped and let her catch up to me.

"Why, Percy, why must you do this to me" I yelled scaring her.

"Harry I'm sorry" was all she managed to say.

"Well you what were done" I yelled trying to walk away but she grabbed my arm.

"Harry just listen to me for once please" Percy said while crying "I did it because I realised that I didn't love you as much anymore".

"Well then why didn't you just tell me?" I asked "and who was it that you were making out with?"

"I didn't tell you because you're also the god of rage and I thought you would flip if you found out" Percy explained.

"Fine that makes sense but who was it that you were making out with?" I asked one more time.

"It was Apollo okay" she said with a look of worry on her face "Now, Harry don't go and do anything stupid okay"

"Fine I won't do anything stupid" I said "just let me leave".

Percy let go of my arm as I walked over to my McLaren F1 and drove away.

**Hey guys again sorry for the short chapter but again I didn't want to give too much away, oh and make sure you vote on the poll on my profile for should Harusious go out with Thalia since well he dumped Percy in this.**

**I would also like your opinions on this chapter because I feel like I rushed it too much, so I would like to see if you feel the same way about this chapter. **

**But anyway remember to review and stay fresh ;0**

**I am Harry son of Lupa **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys this is my 3****rd**** update in my weekend writing marathon so go ahead and enjoy.**

**Percy's POV**

After I watched Harry drive away I walked back towards my cabin and noticed that Apollo was waiting out the front looking guilty.

"Um… Perce, I'm so sorry" Apollo said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"It wasn't your fault" I explained while walking past him into my cabin and plopping myself down on my bed.

Apollo followed me in and sat on the edge of my bed next to me.

"So what happens now?" Apollo asked me.

"I don't know" I answered.

We sat there in silence for the next 20 minutes until Apollo finally spoke up.

"We could always try you and me."

"What do you mean?" I asked. 

"I mean we could always try dating" he replied.

"You would just leave me for the next beautiful mortal woman you see" I said "It would never work."

"What if I swore an oath on the Styx?" the sun god asked.

"What kind of oath?" I asked curiosity filling up inside of me.

"I Phoebus Apollo, swear on the river Styx to forever remain faithful to Persephone Jackson" Apollo said as thunder boomed in the sky sealing the oath forever.

I looked over at him shock clearly shown on my face, before I jumped into arms and started hugging him.

"I Persephone Jackson, swear on the river Styx to forever remain faithful to Phoebus Apollo" I said as the same thunder boomed in the sky.

"So does that mean I get another kiss?" Apollo asked me.

"Sure" I said before giving leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, come on, I know you can do better than that" Apollo exclaimed.

"I know" I said before crashing my lips against his.

**Line Break**

**Apollo's POV**

I awoke the next morning at my palace on Olympus with a weight on my chest. I looked down to see a mop of silky black hair on my chest, and I instantly knew who it was. The person using my chest as a pillow was the woman that had captured my heart, Persephone Jackson.

"Hey wake up" I whispered while shaking her softly.

"Hmm" she mumbled as she slowly sat upright.

It was then and only then that I realised that we we're both naked.

'_What happened last night' _I thought to myself.

Then all the memories came rushing back to me.

"Um, Percy you may want to…" I trailed off while indicating to her that she was naked.

"Ah" she yelped as she wrapped the blanket around her naked form.

**Line Break**

**Percy's POV**

Apollo had just gone down stairs after getting dressed so that he could make breakfast for the 2 of us while I freshened up. I took a quick shower and put on one of Apollo's t-shirts that were way too big for me. How big you might ask? Down to my knees big.

But anyway, I was walking down the stairs when I heard a loud bang come from the kitchen. I ran towards the kitchen and stopped when I saw the state of it.

The microwave had exploded and Apollo was covered in some kind of cream coloured thing. I was laughing my head off.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny" Apollo said as he walked over to the bench a picked up a rag to clean his face.

"Do you want me to cook breakfast?" I asked him now trying to hold in my laughter.

"No I can do it" he said.

"You sure? Because it doesn't seem that way to me" I said.

"Fine then you can cook breakfast while I go have a shower" Apollo said while storming off upstairs towards the bathroom.

**Line Break**

By the time Apollo finally came down the stairs from his shower I had finished cook a whole batch of blue chocolate chip pancakes.

"These look good babe" Apollo said as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

As soon as he did he instantly froze up with a look of shock on his face.

"Um… Persephone did you know that you're, um…" Apollo started "How do I put this?"

"What are you trying to say?" I asked him.

"Alright I'll put this as easily as possible" he said "We're going to have another member in this family soon"

**Hey guys that was the 3****rd**** update for my weekend writing marathon and possibly the last update for my weekend writing marathon. But hey, I would just like to say thank you for all the support you guys are giving me, it really helps me with my writing. So on that note remember to review and stay fresh ;0**

**I am Harry son of Lupa **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys how'd you like the little twist I put at the end of the last chapter? Make sure to leave your answers in the reviews, but hey here's the next chapter so read on.**

**Apollo's POV**

"Wait?! What?!" Percy asked obviously surprised.

"We're having a baby" I explained.

"Oh my gods" she said while walking over to the couch in the living room and sitting down.

"Babe you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah it's just a lot to take in" Percy said "Apollo I don't think I'm ready to be a mother."

"No babe you'll be a great mom" I reassured "I just know it."

"Thanks Apollo."

"No problem" I said walking over to the kitchen bench.

I grabbed my food and walked over to the couch to sit with Percy, and when I got there she was staring at the roof with her hands over her belly.

"What do you know what we're having?" she asked.

"No we'll have to ask Artemis for that one" I explained as I sat down.

We sat there for a few minutes in a comfortable silence - with her head resting on my chest and her hands resting on her belly – before one of us said anything.

"What are we going to tell everybody?" we both asked mortified at the fact that we had to tell our fathers "Dad's going to flip."

"We don't have to tell them yet" I suggested.

"Yeah you're right we'll deal with that when we have to" she Percy sighed.

"So, um… what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I don't know" Percy exclaimed "What is there to do?"

"We could go for a walk around Olympus"

"That sounds good" she said "Just let me go get changed."

"Why you look good in my shirt" I said smirking at her as she stuck her tongue out at me.

**Line Break**

**Percy's POV**

We were walking around and just happened to walk past a one temple - that looked like a village blacksmiths house – and he just had to be outside pounding on something that was on the anvil, wearing a thin singlet - that was drenched in sweat – and a pair of pale blue shorts. I couldn't keep my eyes of his well-tanned muscles as he pounded the metal.

"Hey Apollo can we walk a bit quicker here?" I asked desperate to get away from Harry before he noticed us.

"Yeah, sur-" Apollo started before he was interrupted.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he looked up from the anvil.

"Hey Harry" I said putting on a fake smile.

"Who else would be working on an anvil nowhere near Hephaestus's temple?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Um… your brother?" I asked warily.

"Him? That wimp has never done physical labour in his life" Harry said scowling at the mention of his brother.

"That's not true" Apollo exclaimed.

"Really?" Harry asked "When we were born I was thrown in a volcano because they only wanted one child, and when they realised that fire, heat and lava couldn't hurt me they tried putting my brother over a flame, he started crying instantly. They realised that I got part of my dad's domains while he got moms. So he's never done physical labour because he was too afraid of breaking his nails. Can you believe him?"

"Well anyway we're just going to go now" Apollo said.

"Yeah get out of my sight before I throw an hammer at you" Harry threatened "I don't want to see either of you ever again."

"Alright" I said as Harry went back to work.

**Harusious's POV**

I watched as Percy and Apollo walked away and wondered what they were doing walking around together.

"Alastair" I called out to my immortal son.

"Yes father" he said walking out of my temple.

"I need you to spy on 'Lord' Apollo and Persephone Jackson to see what they are doing together" I said using air quotes at the word Lord.

"Yes father" Alastair said walking away after Percy and Apollo.

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story because it's really interesting to write, but hey writing's just a big pile of interesting. So on that note remember to review and stay fresh ;0**

**I am Harry son of Lupa**


End file.
